


you’ve got mail!

by heartshaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, library au with a bit of a twist, the "we know each other but we don't know that we know each other" au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: “Sorry, but I don’t believe in magic.”“You will,” his friends would reply. “When you see her.”Koutarou calls bullshit. He isn’t even straight, for starters.[or: the infamous library au with a little bit of a twist and lots of cheesy bokuaka]





	1. ichi

**_I_** t was almost like a normal conversation. Except that it wasn’t. And Koutarou should’ve listened to his parents when they told him to listen to the person he’s talking to.

            “So, you’ll do it?!” Morisuke’s voice is bright and happy—different from his normal voice, but Koutarou doesn’t even notice, eyes trained on the game he’s playing.

            “Yeah, sure.” Koutarou nods, eyebrows pinched in frustration as he loses. _Sucks_.

            “Cool, man! You can start tomorrow or next week. They don’t really mind, as long as you go there before the month ends.”

            “Sure, sure.” Koutarou finally looks up from his phone and makes eye contact with Morisuke. They both stare at each other before the entire conversation sinks into Koutarou’s mind. “Wait, what?!”

            “Bokuto!” Morisuke groans. “You totally weren’t listening, were you? Your fault! You already agreed!”

            “What did I agree to?!”

            Okay, so maybe Koutarou should’ve been more attentive and more careful with his words. He’d been to a lot of places because of the fact that he hadn’t been listening and merely saying ‘yes’. (Examples include: strip clubs, gas station, flower shop, and maybe other things.) Of course, by now, he would’ve learned from his mistakes.

            But from what you can tell, he hasn’t. And he guesses he never will.

            “My sister needed someone to help with the library. And I couldn’t go because I’m going out the country, remember?—”

            Koutarou remembers perfectly. Morisuke had been given the chance to attend a scholarship in Canada or something. Koutarou distinctly remembers celebrating and getting shitfaced. That was kind of a good day.

            “—So I need you—my ever-responsible and amazing friend—to take the job for me! Please! It’s just that my sister _really_ needs the extra help!”

            Koutarou purses his lips and thinks of the pros and cons.

            Pros:

  1. He needs the money. Like _needs_.
  2. That’s it



Cons:

  1. He doesn’t know how to work in a library
  2. He’s too loud for a library
  3. He doesn’t even _know_ where the library is
  4. It’d be probably really useless since he’s restless and doesn’t even know the word ‘quiet’



Koutarou is really weighing his options here.

            “I don’t know, Yaku…” Koutarou frowns. “Are you sure? I mean, you know I get loud sometimes.”

            “Please, Bokuto!” Morisuke pouts, putting his palms together. “I really need your help, please.”

            Koutarou looks at the state of his friend before shrugging, all of the pros and cons in his head disappearing. “All right. But if something weird happens, I’m leaving.

            “Sure—wait.” Morisuke scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Weird? What do you think happens in libraries?”

            “I don’t know! Murder, I guess? I mean, have you seen _American Horror Story_?”

            “We’re in Japan.”

            “ _Still_.”

            Yet, that doesn’t stop Morisuke from grinning and thanking Koutarou profusely.  Koutarou waves a hand and he tells Morisuke that lunch has probably ended already and that they should probably be going.

 

➳❥

 

 **FROM:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **TO:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 21 at 9:06 AM

 **SUBJECT:** Good morning.

How are you, Hoot-san? (I really think you should give me a proper name to call you.) Also, did you get to study for today? I think you have a test, if I’m correct. Good luck on it, by the way.

I had rice balls and omelet for breakfast, what about you? Nothing interesting is going to happen this day. Hope I do get to visit the library. Again. (Yes, I can hear you—or rather, read—saying that I shouldn’t go again, but oh well.)

How’s your friend, by the way? When is he going to Canada again? I wish I could go to other countries like him, though. It must be fun, but I think I wouldn’t be able to handle it. You know how I feel about my family.

I hope your day is wonderful.

Hoot,

Katashi

**FROM:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **TO:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 21 at 3:49 PM

 **SUBJECT:** Re: Good morning.

Morning, Katashi! (I think the name suits me perfectly, thank you very much.) And yes, I studied today! I think the test went well, but I don’t wanna get my hopes up! I think I can probably manage with a 60 or 70, if I were honest. (We both know I’m not super smart like you.)

I had toast and milk!! Still the greatest breakfast, honestly. You _always_ eat rice balls for breakfast! Don’t you get sick of it?

AND ACTUALLY! I have a story! My so-called friend just signed me up for the library! Yep. I don’t even know why he even thought that I was qualified to be a librarian! (Or a librarian’s assistant, but that’s still the same!) But me too! I love Japan too much and I don’t think I can handle going away for too long without my friends and family.

I guess my day was pretty okay! The story was still kinda weird and I hope I get to start next week!

Best wishes!

Hoot,

Hoot-san

 

➳❥

 

Koutarou listens intently as Morisuke’s sister—Asami-nee-chan—explains the basics of the library and how to fix the card catalogue and all that. So far, Koutarou thinks he has the hang of it. It all seems pretty simple and he guesses that can handle it. He just hopes he isn’t alone when there are too many people here.

            The library, Koutarou thinks after Asami-nee-chan has gone back to her office with a reassuring pat on his shoulder, is actually pretty big. And pretty neat. The shelves were free from dust and the computer on his desk was new and updated. If he’s lucky, he can probably get the Wi-Fi password. 

            _So far, so good_. Koutarou hums, opening his phone and rereading Katashi’s and his emails.

            Koutarou perfectly remembers how Katashi and he first met. They both had blogs about owls and just bonded. Then they asked about their emails and it all started there. Of course, both had wanted to keep their privacy (even though sometimes, Koutarou almost had to stop himself from asking Katashi to send a picture of himself) and had gone with other names. But their conversations were still fun and it didn’t look like Katashi wanted to remove Koutarou from his life. Koutarou’s quite content with that.

            Koutarou spends the next remaining hours reading some books and clicking around the laptop. Nothing happens except for a group of girls borrowing Science books.

            It was maybe three hours after when Koutarou does something. Asami-nee-chan went outside her office and began pulling a cart full of books.

            “Kou-chan!” Asami smiles. “Can you shelf these books for me? I can manage over there.”

            “Sure, nee-chan!” Koutarou grins. _Finally_. Something to do. He was getting a bit restless.

            Koutarou wheels the cart while humming quietly. His eyes skim over the labels and properly put the books where they belong. It’s when he’s at the back, and where the windows are, of the library is when he sees him.

            Books and pieces of paper surround him as he reads something from a text book. His fingers are holding a pencil, twirling it around. Earphones plugged in his ears. His outfit was appropriate enough for the weather—a maroon cashmere sweater with black jeans. A black coat hanging on the chair beside him.

            _How studious_. Koutarou hums, taking glances. Koutarou can never understand how some people can study in the library. Well, he kind of understands. He just can’t get how some people actually get to study in such a quiet place (Koutarou prefers to study with music) and actually get work done? Oh well, Koutarou minds his own business.

            Koutarou finishes his job and takes one last glance at the boy. He then notices that his jeans are rolled up to his ankles and that he’s mustard yellow socks. Koutarou grins and wheels away, not noticing the boy looking up.

 

➳❥

 

 **FROM:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **TO:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 23 at 7:03 PM

 **SUBJECT:** Re: ok so I found porn magazines

I don’t think toddlers understand birth already, Hoot-san. It’s far too complicated for them. Like, what age did you learn about birth? And did you _really_ think that you’d get out of your mom’s vagina? I, for one, know that I thought I came from a bird.

I also think that weird uncles should be appreciated more. I had this uncle once, who suddenly came to a party, and I had no idea who he was but he gave an owl plushie and weird, interesting facts about the owls he saw in his ‘journey’. I was twelve. Needless to say, I really liked him. But he suddenly disappeared and I’m scared that he had somehow met his end on his ‘journey’s’.

By the way, how was your first day at the library? Met anyone? Were they interesting? I think I’d rather like to work in a library, maybe the one near my school. It’d be probably interesting and fun.

I still have homework to do, so I’ll talk to you later. Good luck and I hope you had a nice day.

Hoot,

Katashi

 

 **FROM:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **TO:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 23 at 9:21 PM

 **SUBJECT:** Re: ok so I found porn magazines

Objection. Have you ever heard of toddlers being smart? I know I have. I think I’ve watched this video of a little girl who can speak like eight languages. Very intimidating. But also very cute. And for your information, when I was young I thought an owl gave birth to me. I actually thought my real family was owls and these humans just captured me into their homes.

And really?! Man, I wish I had an uncle like that! My family doesn’t do reunions often and it. Sucks. I always go with my friend when he was one, though. This one time, I actually pretended to be his fake boyfriend. Didn’t turn out well. Don’t ask.

The library was boring!! But my friend’s sister was nice!! And super cute!!!! And no, I did not meet anyone interesting. Kinda weird! The library is SUPER boring but also fun?? I get to do nothing and get paid. It’s actually win-win! And you’d be a cool librarian! I bet you always read those classic books while wearing Chanel fur coats and always drinking champagne that costs millions of dollars in America!!

Good luck on your homework!

Hoot,

Hoot-san

 

 **FROM:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **TO:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 23 at 9:53 PM

 **SUBJECT:** Re: ok so I found porn magazines

Our subject is very alarming. And is that real? And what age is she? I sometimes have trouble between Japanese and English and she can speak eight? Very impressive. Send me the link if you have it, Hoot-san. And owls? Really? I never knew you already liked owls at such a young age. What an interesting character you are. (Yes, that is a compliment.)

I didn’t really get his name, though. After the last fact, he just vanished. Like poof. I went around asking if anyone has seen him (he was wearing very peculiar clothes) but they all said that they have never seen him. I wish I wasn’t dreaming of that. And please, I wouldn’t ask. I do not want to know about you and your friend.

As for that, yes, I _do_ read classic books (they are very amusing and very sexist), but I, unfortunately, do not wear ‘Chanel fur coats’ and drink ‘expensive wine’. I do, however, wear coats from the thrift store, and if I’m lucky, wine from the convenience store. I hope that doesn’t change your image of me, though. (But I am now curious. Where did you even get that?)

Calculus is very hard.

Hoot,

Katashi

 

 **FROM:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **TO:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **DATE:** SEPT 23 at 10:09 PM

 **SUBJECT:** There you go!

Not that much alarming, isn’t it? And yes, I am serious. My friend sent it to me. I’ll have to find it for you!

That sucks! Maybe he was just a stranger? Maybe he really isn’t your uncle!! What if he’s just a lone hiker trying to find company and food? But that’s still cool, though! Imagine being like him! Going on different adventures and meeting so many owls!!! Man, I wish I was him.

The image of you in my mind just got better! And I bet the coats you bought are from Chanel. Or Louis Vuitton. Like coats in like 1982. You’re classy like that! And where did I get it? Man, I don’t know! Maybe it’s the way you type? I just get these classy vibes from you.

I’m great with calculus!! I can help you if you want?!

Hoot,

Hoot-san

 

➳❥

 

“Oi, Tetsu.” Koutarou groans into his phone, eyes trained up at the ceiling. “Come visit me. It’s so lonely here in the library.”

            “Sure.” Tetsurou’s voice was clear and Koutarou can practically feel his smirk. “Missing me too much, huh? Don’t worry, I get you.”

            Koutarou rolls his eyes. “Uh-huh. Just come here.”

            “On my way, baby.”

            Koutarou lets out a sigh as he ends the call. He looks around again. Nothing new. No one has come in yet, but it’s only eleven. Koutarou kind of likes this job. It helps him wake up early.

            The door opens and Koutarou sits up straight. Should he say good morning? Or should he nod? Oh god, he never asked Asami about this! Koutarou watches as a boy—hey, he knows him! Studious Guy.

            Koutarou watches as SG (he realizes that it’s too long to use Studious Guy in every sentence) huffs and closes the door, shaking his head a little. He looks up just in time as Koutarou tilts his head. They both make brief eye contact before nodding simultaneously. _This choreography is amazing_.

            SG walks over to Koutarou before placing down two books. _Almost Transparent Blue_ and _Kafka on the Shore_. Two classics.

            “I would like to extend the date.” SG has a smooth, calming voice. Koutarou sees him as someone who probably reads to kids and the kids would love him. And his hands are long and pale. Koutarou’s confused on how his hands still look so pretty even after writing all of those notes.

            Koutarou grins. “Sure!” He goes to the back of the book. _Akaashi Keiji_. He hums as he does his work before giving it to him with a big smile. “There you go! Enjoy your book, Akaashi!”

            SG— _Akaashi_ —looks at him with wide eyes before his face goes back into neutral. He nods and bows his head before going to the back of the library. As he turns around, Koutarou notices the bag he’s heaving on his shoulder and how it looks like he’s going hiking.

            Koutarou frowns. “Ah,” he quietly says, but loud enough for Akaashi to turn around. “Do you…need help? Your bag looks heavy.”

            Akaashi looks at him for a moment before a small smile shows in his lips. “I’m okay, thank you.” Akaashi bows his head again. “That’s very thoughtful of you, though. But I’ve been carrying this bag for months now; I’m quite used to it.”

            Koutarou nods with a smile. “Cool! All right, I’ll leave you to it, then!”

            Akaashi looks at him one last time before nodding again. “Thank you again for the offer…”

            “Koutarou!” Koutarou answers. “Bokuto Koutarou at your service!”

            “Thank you again, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiles. “But I have to go, I still need to do some studying.”

            “Oh, of course!” Koutarou apologizes. “Good luck!”

            Koutarou watches as Akaashi walks away before his lips form a small smile. _Man,_ he thinks. _When is Tetsu coming here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! so ,, this wasn’t supposed to be chaptered but i thought 'what if i accidentally lose my inspiration halfway through this will never see daylight' so whoops here it is !! tell me what u think and thanks for reading !!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr @ lunajpg !!!


	2. ni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then I’m not sucking your ass, you dick.” Tetsurou says just in time as Keiji opens the door and raises an eyebrow at the sentence.

**_I_** t’s when he’s at the third week of his job that Koutarou realizes something.

            “OK, hit me.” Tetsurou says as Koutarou starts on his revelation. They were at a small café, books and notes surrounding them. Koutarou was balancing a pencil on his pursed lips and he takes it off, twirling the pencil between his fingers.

            “You remember Akaashi?” Koutarou starts. “The one I told you about who I first called as ‘Studious Guy’?”

            “Yup. What about him?”

            Koutarou leans forward with a concerned look on his face. “I think he’s been studying _nonstop_. And I mean, nonstop. Every time I go to work—which is almost everyday—he’s _always there_. He’s always studying and his bag is full of textbooks and I am seriously worried.”

            “Quick question.” Tetsurou interjects. “Why are you worried?”

            That makes Koutarou lean back to his chair. Why _is_ he worried? “Uh,” he murmurs. “Because I work there? So obviously I’m concerned for my customers…wellbeing.”

            Tetsurou looks at him with raised brows. “Okaaaaaay.”

            “Shut the fuck up, bro. I’m serious.”

            “Then talk to him?” Tetsurou shrugs. “I mean, it can’t be that hard. You work there. Pretend that you’re gonna do some work and then just walk up to him! Come on, man, be suave.”

            “But I’m not suave!”

            “Then _pretend_ to be suave. That’s the first step in being suave. Act like you’re the only person who’s the best at being suave.”

            Koutarou looks at him with a face that’s seen better days. “I can’t believe you just said that. I’m not doing that, fuck you. I can’t do that.”

            “Then how ‘bout I do it?” Tetsurou smirks. “I’ll be the prince charming and save your little boyfriend from distress that’s also called university.”

            “Nope, nope.” Koutarou shakes his head, standing up with sheer determination. “Now, I’m gonna go home and have the greatest lazy day of my life. Then tomorrow, I’m gonna go to work and help him out of his misery.”

            “Good luck!” Tetsurou shouts at his retreating back. “Don’t forget to invite me to your wed—”

            “Sorry, can’t hear you!” Koutarou turns around to stick out a tongue at him. “Just so you wait, Tetsu, I’ll save him!”

            And damn right he is. Bokuto Koutarou is gonna talk to Akaashi freaking Keiji and help him out of his misery that is university.

 

➳❥

 

 Today was the day. Koutarou was gonna do it. His plan was absolutely fool proof. He’s gonna shelf some books and—and—

            That’s…it.

            Koutarou is absolutely fucked. Wait, wait, no! Koutarou’s gonna do this! Yeah, he is so gonna get Akaashi’s heart—Akaashi’s interest, he means. What’s so hard with talking to someone?

            Koutarou huffs, wheeling a cart. This is probably the most action he gets in this job. Oh well, he can at least read some book summaries and all that. Koutarou hums, reading a book about Japanese history.

            Not knowing where he’s going, Koutarou bumps into someone somewhat hard, making the cart tumble a little and to spill some books. “Oh, fuck shit.” He curses, picking up some books.

            “It’s all right, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi.

            Koutarou coughs and stands up quickly. “Shit, it’s you—I mean,” he grins while bowing, “yeah, sorry about that, ‘Kaashi!”

            Akaashi stares at him with a deadpan stare before nodding, five books in his hands. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi hands him the books, “these are yours.”

            Koutarou quickly takes them, nodding. “Yes! Ah, yeah.”

            Akaashi’s lips turn to the side just a tad bit and Koutarou’s eyes widen. “I hope you don’t get distracted later, I’ll be on my table.”

            “Right, right, your table.” Koutarou mumbles. “Where you study.”

            “Yes.”

            “Nonstop.”

            “Pardon?” Akaashi’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion and Koutarou smiles.

            “Akaashi,” he starts with a concerned look. “I noticed that you always go to the library and study. You’re always studying. Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?”

            Akaashi stares at him before coughing out a small laugh. “Oh no, Bokuto-san. I’m all right. And I don’t always study, you know? And I come here sometimes for the Wi-Fi.”

            Koutarou stares at him dumbfounded before laughing. “My God! I thought you had some strict parents that want you to graduate with straight A’s! Man, I was getting so worried!”

            Before Akaashi can reply, Koutarou stares at him with wide eyes. “Wait—wait. You know the Wi-Fi password?!”

            “Yes?” Akaashi makes a face that Koutarou doesn’t even know how to describe, “Don’t you work here? You can just ask Asami-san.”

            “Ah, yes.” Koutarou nods. “That can be done, yes but I feel like I might say or do something stupid that will make her fire me.”

            “That’s impossible.” Akaashi smiles. “But I can tell you, if you want? Although, if you waste your time on your phone instead of working, then you actually might get fired.”

            “Akaashi!” Koutarou whines. “Don’t expose me like that! Asami-nee-chan might hear you!”

            “She’s your sister?” Akaashi says surprised. Koutarou notes the way his lips part a little and the way his eyes are wide in a cute way.

            “Nope!” Koutarou grins. “She’s my friend’s sister. But she likes being called nee-chan so I call her that! Besides, I see her as my sister!”

            “That’s sweet.” Akaashi smiles at him and Koutarou blinks. _Holy shit—_

            “Oh, would you like to sit down? Or maybe finish shelving those books?” Akaashi suggests and Koutarou nods, hands going to the cart grips.

            “Oh, yeah!” Koutarou laughs, shaking his head. “Well, I’ll be going, Akaashi!”

            “Keiji.” Akaashi quickly interjects. “You…You may call me Keiji, Bokuto-san.”

            “Then you _may_ call me Koutarou!” Koutarou grins. “Nice to meet you, Keiji!”

            Keiji bows a little. “Nice to meet you, Koutarou.”

            Koutarou feels his cheeks heat up a little and he nods, already beginning to walk away. “Okay, see you later, Keiji!”

            Keiji smiles at him before walking to his table. Koutarou spends the day trying to catch Keiji’s eyes and grinning at him.

           

➳❥

 

“Hi, babe.” Tetsurou walks inside with a grin and Koutarou rolls his eyes.

            “What are you doing here, Tetsu?”

            Tetsurou feigns a hurt look on his face while clutching his heart. “Uh, _ouch_? I wake up at dawn—”

            “You always wake up at dawn?”

            “Let me be dramatic.” Tetsurou glares before pretending to flip his hair. “I wake up at dawn, walk over here and _you_ treat me like _this_? Baby…”

            Koutarou purses his lips. “Why are you really here, bro.”

            Tetsurou carries a chair and prompts it in front of Koutarou and the desk. “Come on, man. I wanna know about Akaashi. Is he here?”

            “He hasn’t come in yet.” Koutarou drums his fingers at the desk. “He usually comes in at 10.”

            “Already knowing his schedule.” Tetsurou nods with a sly smirk. “What a true stalker.”

            “I’m not a stalker!” Koutarou almost shouts. “I just know it because I was worried but now I know the true reason.”

            “Uh-huh.” Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “That’s what they all say.”

            “Do you even have any other friends who have the same predicament as me?!”

            “Your reasons can equal to a lot of people.” Tetsurou checks his nails with another roll of his eyes. “Seriously, did you talk to him already?”

            “FYI,” Koutarou says matter-of-factly. “I fucking did so suck my ass, Tetsu.”

            “And what happened? Did you get his number?”

            “Uh. We…talked.”

            “Then I’m not sucking your ass, you dick.” Tetsurou says just in time as Keiji opens the door and raises an eyebrow at the sentence.

            Keiji nods at them with a small, “Good morning, Koutarou,” before walking to the direction of his ‘table’. Koutarou has accustomed to claiming it as Keiji’s.

            They both watch as Keiji walks away before Tetsurou abruptly turns to him with wide eyes. “Is that _Akaashi_?!”

            “Yeah.”

            “Bro…”

            Koutarou smirks at him while crossing his arms, leaning back on his seat with a smug expression. “I know, right?”

            “No.” Tetsurou shakes his head. “He literally heard me saying I’d suck your ass, do you even know what that means?”

            Koutarou wishes he had a piece of paper right now with ‘???’ written in bold. He has absolutely no idea what Tetsurou means. So what? They say that to each other all the time.

            Tetsurou sighs exasperatedly while rubbing a hand over his face. “He probably thinks we’re _together_.”

            “What the fuck?” Koutarou whispers. “He can’t possibly think like that!”

            “Kou, think about it,” the other starts, shifting dramatically on his seat, “Keiji comes in and sees me, a mysterious handsome man, talking with you. Telling you that I’m about to suck your ass. Think about it.”

            “You’re not gonna suck my ass!” Koutarou says slightly louder than he’s supposed to and Tetsurou quickly stands up and covers his mouth.

            “Shut up!” Tetsurou hisses with wide eyes.           

            “You’re not gonna suck my ass!” Koutarou whispers against his mouth. “I mean, that wasn’t even what you said—”

            “Ah, excuse me, Koutarou.” A voice interrupts them and they both turn to see Keiji with eyes downcast. “I hope I’m not interrupting but may you please see if a book is borrowed?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Koutarou replies, Tetsurou’s hand still on his mouth. He quickly removes Tetsurou’s hand and glares at him.

            “So, what’s the name of the book?” Koutarou opens the computer and ignores the way Tetsurou fluidly sits down and stares at Keiji.

            “ _Death in Midsummer and Other Stories_.” Keiji’s voice is soft and calm and Koutarou hums while typing it in.

            Keiji’s eyes meet Tetsurou’s and he quickly looks away. Tetsurou smirks and checks his nail. _Interesting_.

            “Yup, it’s here!” Koutarou grins. “It’s in Section D.”

            “It’s not there.” Keiji’s fingers are playing with each other and Koutarou tilts his head. “I already checked.”

            “Really?” Koutarou frowns. He walks outside his desk and looks at Tetsurou. “I’ll be back, man.”

            “Sure, honey.” Tetsurou makes a kissy face at him and Koutarou subtly flips him the middle finger. “I’ll be right here.”

            Koutarou motions for Keiji to follow him and they both walk by the sections. Koutarou stops by a few times when he thinks that he’d seen the book.

            “Is he your boyfriend?” Keiji’s voice is sharp yet soft in the quiet library and Koutarou abruptly stops.

            “W-What?” Koutarou splutters, turning around to see Keiji facing the shelves with red cheeks.

            “The guy you’re talking to.” Keiji murmurs. “Are you two together?”

            “Tetsu?” Koutarou’s eyes widen. “What?! No! He’s just a friend!”

            “Is that so?” Keiji muses before chuckling a little, looking at Koutarou with a smile. “Sorry, that must’ve sounded weird. Forget I asked that, Koutarou.”

            “That’s okay!” Koutarou grins before a particular title catches his eyes and he bends down. “There it is!”

            “Ah yes.” Keiji nods, taking it and looking at it with a contemplative look. “Thank you, Koutarou.”

            Koutarou watches with confusion as Keiji walks away before an arm drapes over his shoulder and he looks at his side to see Tetsurou smirking at him.

            “He is _so_ into you.”

 

➳❥

 **FROM:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **TO:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **DATE:** OCT 3 at 2:09 PM

 **SUBJECT:** LIBRARY!

Hey, Katashi! How are ya? The library is fun as always! (As fun as it can get!) And I met a new friend so it’s super fun! What about you? How’s your studying going?

And my friend (not the new one), has been really annoying but hey, I love him, I guess? He thinks I like my new friend, which I don’t. Uggghhh, I hate him!!! But my new friend is AMAZING! I first thought that he’s _always_ studying but he isn’t! My worries kinda went away but that doesn’t stop my worries about him always coming here and he’s kind of not eating?? He’s not going out to eat lunch or… oh my God? What if he’s _eating in the library_?! THAT’S BAD. Oh my God, Katashi. What if I get fired because of him eating at the library?!

BUT! Worries aside (I’m always worrying about him?—THAT DOESN’T MEAN I LIKE HIM, OKAY!), I had sushi for lunch and breakfast today! Man, I love sushi! You know the ramen shop by Inamo Street? It’s so good! You should try it, when you’re near that street or you’re passing by, I guess. I would rate it 10/10 plus the drinks and dessert!

By the way, how did your exams go? I already know that you did super awesome! Knowing you, you would’ve probably stayed up until 2 am studying. -_-

I’ve also started reading a new book—After Dark by Haruki Murakami! Tell me what you think of the book when you’ve read it! (I’m on Chapter 18 already!)

Hoot,

Hoot-san

 

 **FROM:** akb1998@gmail.com

 **TO:** hoothoot.hornedowl@gmail.com

 **DATE:** OCT 3 at 3:30 PM

 **SUBJECT:** Re: LIBRARY!

I’m all right, Hoot-san. (Your name. Please. Change it.) I’m glad that you’ve met a new friend—how is he? And my studying is fine as always. I got two mistakes on my exam, though. Such a waste.

Ah, what did your friend do this time? I’m between in readying myself to hear it and not. And I don’t think your friend is eating in the library though…if he did, he’d probably do it secretly (for your sake perhaps?) but if you’re still not sure, just ask him? Maybe ask him for lunch, if you want. Just make sure you don’t look creepy while doing it.

My breakfast was rice ball (as usual) with fish and my lunch was ramen, but my friend also bought me some crepes so there it is. (But separately, I don’t think ramen+ crepes taste good.) And speaking of Inamo Street, that’s where we actually ate. It was my first time, though. I quite liked their chamomile mint tea. What’s your favorite there? Their ramen tastes really good as well.

I’m also reading _After Dark_ , actually. I quite like how everything literally happens in one night. I’m halfway through, actually. Why don’t we talk about it when we’re both done? :)

Hoot,

Katashi

 

➳❥

 

Bokuto Koutarou has realized one thing. Wait, no. Two things.  

  1. He likes Akaashi Keiji.
  2. Kuroo Tetsurou is absolute shit when it comes to dating tips.



            Koutarou groans as he thinks over the second tip. It isn’t that Tetsurou is shit…He just doesn’t think that it’ll work.

            “ _Trust me, bro_.” Tetsurou’s voice echoes in his mind. “ _It’ll 100% work. Experts confirm it._ ”

            “There’s no other way.” Koutarou sighs. As a minute passes, he quietly laughs. Man, the phrase he just said sounds like that episode in Adventure Time. A creepy episode.      

            His eyes widen before he shakes his head. “No, Kou.” He scolds himself. “You are _not_ gonna dress up as a clown and impress Keiji with jokes.”

            “There’s no other way.” Koutarou repeats himself, firmer this time. Yes, he is so gonna impress Akaashi Keiji.

            And if it doesn’t happen ( _it_ being **Plan: Impress Akaashi Keiji and Get Him to Date Me** ), then he’s probably going to watch sappy, American movies and cry and curse at Tetsurou. Good back-up plan.

 

➳❥

 

Koutarou peeks over a bookshelf and watches as Keiji reads a book ( _After Dark_ , Koutarou thinks its fate that they’re both reading the same books) and writes down on his notebook. Koutarou takes a deep breath before preparing a smile and walking into Keiji’s view.

            “Hi, Keiji!” He smiles, hands tightening around the book behind him.

            Keiji removes his eyes from his book before smiling. “Hello, Koutarou. How are you?”

            “I’m good!” Koutarou walks closer before motioning to the chair in front of Keiji. “May I?”

            “Of course,” nods Keiji, “please help yourself.”

            “Cool.” Koutarou coughs and sits down. He watches as Keiji returns to his reading and he can feel himself visibly sweat. Jesus, how was he gonna execute this? He just thought that Keiji was gonna him all of his attention and Jesus, this is _not_ what he was thinking. He considers telling Tetsurou to buy him ice cream. He then thinks about Katashi and probably risking his identity to have an online girlfriend—or boyfriend. Whatever Katashi’s gender is. He’s probably fine with both—

            “Koutarou?” Keiji interrupts his train of thoughts with a concerned look. “Are you all right? You’re…sweating. And it’s awfully cold in this spot. Are you okay? Are you sick?”

            “Yeah, of course!” Koutarou shouts before clearing his throat. “Akaashi Keiji!”

            Keiji looks at him with wide eyes. “Koutarou, please lower your voice. And please don’t shout my name like that.”

            “Sorry!” Koutarou whispers before clearing his throat again, his voice a whisper, but not quite (he can never understand whispers). “Akaashi Keiji! I have something to show you!”

            “Okay?” Keiji tilts his head. “What is it, Koutarou?”

            Koutarou closes his eyes and hands him the book.

            _Romeo and Juliet_.

            “Please open the first page.” Koutarou says, eyes now open, watching Keiji with cautious eyes.

            Keiji looks at him with a funny look on his face but does what he says. As he does, there’s a yellow sticky note with Koutarou’s messy handwriting and small doodles of clouds.

                        _Hoot!_

_Hi, Keiji! (Turn to page 5!)_

“Hello, Koutarou.” Keiji laughs before following the instructions written. Another sticky note. Now, with more doodles of smiley faces.

                        _I think you’re really cute! And very extraordinary—extraordinarily amazing, out of this world, and beautiful! You make me smile just by thinking of your smile._

_“At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet.” ~ Plato_

_(Turn to page 15!)_

“Oh my God,” Keiji gasps, cheeks slowly turning red. “This is…”

“Please turn to page fifteen.” Koutarou mumbles, hands covering his face. _This is so embarrassing._

He hears Keiji turn the pages and he feels his own face heat up. This is so embarrassing.

                        _I really think you’re amazing. So is it okay to ask you on a date?_

_“The course of true love never did run smooth.” ~ W. Shakespeare_

“Oh my God.” Keiji whispers again and Koutarou almost shrieks.

            “It’s okay if you say no!” Koutarou shrieks in the quietest way possible. “I’d understand, don’t worry! But if you do, we can go anywhere! We can even go to a bookstore! I’m okay with anything as long as you’re happy!”

            “Koutarou.” Keiji interrupts him with a grin that sends Koutarou’s heart beating crazy. “I would love to go on a date with you. And I’m happy with anywhere as long as you’re as well.”

            Koutarou registers Keiji’s words in his mind and he grins, standing up. “REALLY?!” He almost shouts. “Shit, that’s amazing! Do you want to go out tomorrow?!”

            Keiji bites his lip and Koutarou deflates lightly. “I’d love to, but I have to study tomorrow since exams this week. Is next weekend all right?”

            “Of course!” Koutarou sits down again and covers his face. “Man, I feel so happy! I can’t believe you said yes!”

            “Of course I would.” Keiji murmurs with a blush around his cheeks. “I like you, Koutarou.”

            Koutarou peeks behind his fingers and groans again. “Argh! You’re so cute!—I like you, too, Keiji!”

            “I’m glad.” Keiji smiles before averting his gaze to the book. “But one question, though: why _Romeo and Juliet_? You do know how this ends, right?”

            “I couldn’t pick anything else! Stop laughing, Keiji!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaa , , here it is !! i hope this chapter was ok?? ;u; i was never good at writing chaptered fics hmmm .. (hope this isn't rushed ??? aaaaaaaa)
> 
> also,,, regarding the 'inamo street' ,, @ my fellow filo friends .. do get it you ahe
> 
> pls tell me what u think abt this, thank u ilu !!!
> 
>  
> 
> PS .. THIS ISN'T THE END !! THERE ARE TWO MRE CHAPTERS... WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHO AKB1998 AND HOOTHOOT.HORNEDOWL IS ,,,,, STAY TUNED FOLKS

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! so ,, this wasn’t supposed to be chaptered but i thought 'what if i accidentally lose my inspiration halfway through this will never see daylight' so whoops here it is !! tell me what u think and thanks for reading !!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr @ lunajpg !!!


End file.
